


thunderstorm

by scribblers



Series: you are in love [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3616464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblers/pseuds/scribblers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levy once said that the hailstorm of Gray's rage was the worst storm she could ever imagine. But as Cana stands in Juvia’s kitchen, holding the Water mage tightly and wrapping them both with the blue blanket, she thinks that the thunderstorm of Juvia’s sorrow is at least ten times worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	thunderstorm

_**Stand there like a ghost, shaking from the rain** _

Cana is starting to second guess her decision.

All she’d wanted to do was see Juvia and Gray for the first time in nearly eight months now. They’d told her that they were going to live in Juvia’s hometown of Rainfall Village before they’d left, and Cana had been passing by. She herself is on the hunt for her dad, trying to figure out where he’d gone after he had turned down being guild master.

The second Cana saw the circle of rain surrounding the village; she had known that something was wrong. She’s knocked on nearly every door in the whole town by now, and there’s no sign of Juvia or Gray. Or anyone else, for that matter. She would give up altogether if it weren’t for the relentless beat of the rain on her back, reminding her that Juvia was here, and that there was something bad happening to her.

_**She’ll open up the door, and say, are you insane?** _

“Juvia! Gray!” Cana shouts, pounding on the next door. To her shock, it flies open, and she is met with shining, hopeful blue eyes and a sweet voice asking, “Gray-sama?” When Juvia registers that it’s Cana, she doesn’t even try to disguise the way her face falls. But her expression changes when she gets a good look at Cana, worry engulfing her features.

“Cana-chan! Is Cana-chan crazy? Her lips are turning blue, she’s going to catch an awful cold-” Cana interrupts her by grabbing her in a tight hug. Juvia squeaks in surprise.

When Cana lets go, Juvia ushers her inside. Juvia’s home is cozy, big enough for two to live comfortably.

“So, how’s Gray?” Cana asks, and immediately knows it’s the wrong thing to say when Juvia visibly wilts.

“Juvia doesn’t know.” The Water mage says quietly, sitting down at the kitchen table. Cana sits down across from her, searching for something to say to change the subject.

“Well, how are you?” Cana asks. Juvia looks at Cana quizzically, as if the blue-haired woman isn’t quite sure of the answer.

“Juvia doesn’t know.” She says finally. She gives Cana another once-over and raises her head.

“But Cana is going to get sick. Juvia will get her a blanket, and a hot drink.” Juvia declares, going into the hallway and leaving Cana alone in the kitchen.

Cana gets up and starts to look around. The first thing she notices is a collection of blue drawings attached to the fridge. Cana goes to get a closer look. They look as if they were done by children a long time ago, and they all have Juvia’s name written in the corner in messy child-like script. But there’s one in the center that is full of color. A rainbow, probably done by current-day Juvia. There’s a blue-haired woman and a black-haired man gazing up at the colors, and for some reason it sends an ache through Cana’s chest.

“This was Juvia’s childhood home.” Juvia says from the doorway of the kitchen. Cana jumps, and Juvia chuckles sadly. She hands Cana a soft blue quilt that Cana wraps around herself like a cape. Juvia approaches the fridge, touching each drawing fondly.

“Juvia and Gray-sama were very surprised when they arrived here to find that these drawings were still on the fridge. Juvia can barely remember doing them. Juvia painted this a few months ago when she and Gray-sama saw a rainbow. Before…” Her words have become increasingly racked with suppressed sobs, and Juvia breaks down. Cana wraps her arms around the sobbing girl, as the rain beats down on the little village with double the strength as before.

“Before Gray-sama left!” Juvia sobs. Her words are like lightning amid the thunder of her sobs and the rainfall of her tears.

Levy had once said that the hailstorm of Gray’s rage was the worst storm she could ever imagine. But as Cana stands in Juvia’s kitchen, holding the Water mage tightly and wrapping them both with the blue blanket, she thinks that the thunderstorm of Juvia’s sorrow is at least ten times worse.

_**[He] Broke your heart, I’ll put it back together, I would wait forever and ever** _

“Are you sure you don’t want to come with me?” Cana asks for the millionth time as she ensures that all of her stuff is safely in her backpack.

“Juvia’s sure. She must wait for Gray to return. This is where they lived together-”

“And this is where he’ll come back to, I know.” Cana sighs, smiling fondly at Juvia. The Water mage hands Cana a large pink umbrella, which the brunette takes with gratitude.

Cana is standing in the front entryway when an idea hits her, and she almost punches herself for not thinking of it earlier. She quickly takes two cards out of her bag and presses them in between her hands. A small magic circle flares, and then the Tarot mage holds out a card with a winking cartoon Cana on it. Juvia takes it with a confused expression.

“If you ever want to talk to me, you can contact me with that. See, I’ve got one too.” Cana holds up her own communication card. The cartoon Juvia is wearing the same soft smile as the real Juvia, who’s looking down at the card.

“Thank you, Cana-chan.” Juvia says, and Cana goes to give her one last hug.

“See you Juvi.” Cana says, and starts to walk out of Juvia’s home. She stops where the awning over Juvia’s doorway does and holds up the umbrella. She winks at Juvia, holds up her card, and calls out, “I’ll be waiting for you to call!”

Juvia smiles and replies, “Juvia will make sure to.”

**Author's Note:**

> [](aquillandparchment.tumblr.com>my%20tumblr)   
>  [](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4688461>my%20ff.net)


End file.
